Timeribbon:The first hunt
by GoingBlack
Summary: After a demon killed their parents, Amu and Ikuto started to hunt demons,ghosts, etc. After 3 years of trainign from Ikutos uncle, they started to hunt on their one amu ikuto


Amus prov.:

I felt someone trying to take off my top.

I opened my eyes and shouted:,, Ikuto! STOP TRYING TO TAKE MY TOP OFF AND CONCENTRATE ON THE CAR!"

,,You don't have to shout Amu."

,,This is the second time I'm saying this, so I've got to shout!".

I looked out the window. It had started to rain.

(Radio) Rusted from the rain by Billy Talent

**I stumble through the wreckage  
Rusted from the rain  
There's nothing left to salvage  
No one left to blame  
Among the broken mirrors  
I don't look the same  
I'm rusted from the rain  
I'm rusted from the rain**

Dissect me until my blood runs down into the drain  
My bitter heart is pumping oil into my veins  
I'm nothing but a tin man, don't feel any pain  
I don't feel any pain, I don't feel any pain  
I'm rusted from the rain

Go on crush me like a flower, rusted from the rain  
Come on, strip me of my power, beat me with your chains  
And if I'm the king of cowards, you're the queen of pain  
I'm rusted from the rain, I'm rusted from the rain

You hung me like a picture, now I'm just a frame  
I used to be your lap dog, now I'm just a stray  
Shackled in a graveyard, left here to decay  
Left here to decay, left here to decay

I'm rusted from the rain...

**1 hour later we arrived our apartment.**  
Ikuto took our stuff out off the car while I opened the apartments door.  
It was quite big. A shower, a kitchen, small living room.  
I opened the bedrooms door.  
,,WTF! There's only one bed!". I turned around.  
,,Ikuto why's there only one bed? I don't want to sleep in one bed with you!"  
,,You'll have too" he said smirking.  
It was 9 p.m. already so I went to sleep.  
,,Ikuto!" ,,Hm?" ,,If you try to violate me I'll kill you!"

Loud music waked me up next morning.  
With a loud scream I fell out off the bed.  
,,Ikuto you're mean!"  
,,So you finally waked up?" he said laughing.  
I dressed quickly. We went to a cafe near our apartment to eat breakfast.  
,,So, Ikuto started,, what's the "problem" in this town?", ikuto asked.  
,,A few people said that time stopped in this town. I read it at the towns homepage."  
,,A time ribbon?" he asked me.  
,,Maybe".The waitress came.  
,,Here are the two coffees,the bacon with eggs and the pancake."  
After she put the plates on the table, she pushed the Tabasco sauce from the table.  
,, Sorry! I'll clean it and bring new on"  
,,Thanks" I answered, but she already was gone.  
After we ate breakfast we went for a walk.  
,,I've heard they've got a mystery spot a this town." I said.  
,,Mystery spot? You believe this rubbish?" Ikuto asked me.  
,,No! Of course no, But the only "supernatural" place they've got here."  
We came to a street. Ikuto just passed it. Suddenly a car crashed into him.  
It stopped and a old man left it.,,Oh my god! I-i didn't see him. I-i couldn't stop..."  
,,Call an ambulance car!" I shouted and ran towards Ikuto.  
,,Please, don't die!I need you!"

Loud music waked me up next morning. Ikuto sat on the bed an laughed.  
,,So you finally waked up!" ,,I-i had a terrible dream. You've got killed by a car." I started to cry.  
He stopped laughing and looked sorry. ,,Shh. Don't cry." He wrapped his arms around me.  
I said sobbing:,, Promise you'll never leave me! Promise!" ,, I promise"  
I dressed and we went to the cafe to eat breakfast.  
,,So what's the "problem" in this town?" ,,Didn't I already told you?"  
,,No yo didn't. Everything alright?"  
,,Yeah, I just had a déjà vu.A few people said that time stopped at this town.I read it at the towns homepage."  
,,A time ribbon?" ,,I think so" Suddenly I got ... No that can't be. Could it?  
,,ohm.. Ikuto?" ,, Yeah?" ,, Maybe... maybe they really got a time ribbon at this place."  
,,Why do ya think so?" ,,Because everything what happened till now, was just like my dream."  
,,Really?Can't be." ,,Why?" ,,Because I promised I'll never leave you." I didn't answere.  
The waitress came.,,Here are the two coffees,the bacon with eggs and the pancake."  
After she put the plates on the table, she pushed the Tabasco sauce from the table. I catched it.  
,,Wow! You've got good reflexes!" ,,Thanks" I said unsure.  
After breakfast we went for a walk.,,I've heard they've got a mystery spot a this town." I said.  
,,Mystery spot? You believe this rubbish?" Ikuto asked me.,,No! Of course no, But the only "supernatural" place they've got here."  
I got puzzle again. I was quite sure that I had said that already.  
I stopped at the herb stone. Ikuto wanted to pass the street, but I took him by his collar and pulled him back.  
A car passed by very fast. ,,This car .... killed me. Didn't it?" he asked.  
I nodded. ,,And?" ,,And what?" ,,What did it look like? Did it look so like in a movie?"  
,,You pissed in your pants." I said simply. ,,Fuck! Do you think you can control you bladder when you die?" he said angry.  
I smirked. We arrived the "Mystery Place" after a few minutes. He took out one of the gadgets his uncle gave us.  
,,Nothings supernatural here. Looks like a normal, stupid mystery spot. The only supernatural is how much money you waist at this place."  
We left the mystery spot and walked back to the cafe. Ikuto ordered two coffees and a piece of strawberry cake.  
He started eating.,,Maybe the mystery spot was the wrong place."  
I took out my laptop.,,Your uncle send me a e-mail with things, which create time ribbons. Usually they're caused by Trixsters."  
,,Whatf if thaf?" Ikuto asked his mouth full with strawberry cake.  
,,They're quite weak demons." Suddenly Ikuto started to strangle.  
,,Ikuto what's the mater?" I asked in panic. He still strangled.

Loud music waked me up next morning. ,,Shit. The time ribbon." was the first thing I said.  
,,What?" ikuto asked. ,,Just forget it." Why do only I remember?  
,,Ikuto we should stay in the apartment today." ,,Why?" he asked.  
,,Because... I want to have sex with ya!" ,,WTF! Let's start!"  
,, Pervert! That was just a joke! We'll stay here because your are a idiot!"  
,,OK, but first I'll take a shower." he said and walked into the bathroom.  
A few seconds later I heard a dull hit.,,Ikuto? Is everything alright?"

Loud music waked me up in the morning.

Soooooo.... this is the first chapter. Hope you liked it^^!  
I'll update "The Exchange Student" next week..... maybe.... I already have written the chapters but I'm too lazy to update them...  
what ever... please R&R love you all ( the ones which have written reviews X) )  
P.S: I ohm .... "killed" my laptop ( silly me X) )  



End file.
